I Love You, Always
by Willow1988
Summary: It's just after the Battle of Hogwarts when Harry finally gets the chance to rest. As he sits with his friends mourning all they lost yet celebrating the future they gained, his eyes find the sorrowful face of Draco Malfoy and everything comes back. (Sequel to: I Love You, Obliviate.)


Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own anything but the idea. I do **NOT** own any of the Harry Potter Characters. I repeat: I own **NOTHING** \- all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This is the sequel to **I Love You, Obliviate**. PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU LIKED I Love You, Obliviate BY ITSELF. THIS MAY RUIN IT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Summary: It's just after the Battle of Hogwarts when Harry finally gets the chance to rest. As he sits with his friends mourning all they lost yet celebrating the future they gained, his eyes find the sorrowful face of Draco Malfoy.

REVIEWS WELCOME!

**I Love You, Always**

Harry moaned, his bones and joints aching, as he slid down the wall. It was finally over. Voldemort was dead, for good this time, and the Elder Wand was split in two, no longer able to ensnare anyone ever again.

Ron and Hermione sat next to him. Ron's arms draped over her shoulders, as she rested her head over his heart and closed her eyes. He tapped Harry's arm and grinned through the tear stains on his face.

The sight in the great hall was certainly one to behold. Bodies laid cold on the floor. People were crying over the lives lost. Wails and sobs echoed from floor to ceiling. Yet, a lot of people were laughing and jumping and cheering. They all helped defeat the Dark Lord and they were free again.

Harry didn't know how to react, but his body did. While his heart broke for the deaths of his friends, his face smiled in victory.

George handed Ron a bottle of whiskey and sank down next to him, a humorless chuckle on his lips.

Ron took a sharp swig and pawned in off to Harry. He got to his feet, pulling Hermione with him.

Harry swirled the liquid around in the bottle and looked around. The swirling and smile stopped when his eyes landed on Draco Malfoy who was curled up in a ball on the other side of the room. He was apart from his parents and shivering. His hair and skin were smeared with dirt, the only thing to not lose its shine were his flawlessly bright eyes, darting around the room.

Harry did see Draco when he saved him from the fiendfyre, but he didn't get the chance to really look at him. His ring finger itched at seeing him. He slowly got to his feet and started for him.

Draco, not seeing him, pulled a ring from the chain around his neck and traced over it. His eyes dulled in regret and he choked back a sob. He clutched the ring, pressing it to his heart. "I'm sorry, Harry."

At the sight of the ring, Harry stopped in his tracks. His head got dizzy and he fell against the wall, grappling for support. Memories burned their way into his eyes. Memories of him and Draco walking hand in hand. Memories of him and Draco pressed together in a closet, trying to avoid the other students. Memories of him proposing to Draco and of Draco's face lighting up. Memories of Draco's blood-shot eyes and the word, _Obliviate_.

"Draco!" Harry snapped and charged him, yanking the startled boy up by his collar. Tears bled down his cheeks as his thoughts settled. "How could I possibly be happy without you?!"

"You-… You remember?" Draco shook under his hands, his eyes glazed over with fear. "Harry, I-"

"No!" Harry rested his forehead on Draco's shoulder and cried into his shirt. "No! You didn't have the right to do that to me."

Draco wrapped his arms around his back and squeezed, begging this wasn't a dream. "I didn't have a choice!"

He leaned back, cupping Draco's chin, making him look at him. "You should have talked about it with me first, Draco. You took the times we spent together from me. You took _us_ away from me. Don't ever do that to me again."

"Again? You mean…"

"Again." He sighed in relief, holding Draco close to him. "Married couples need to make decisions like that together."

Draco broke out sobbing, his hands fisting the back of Harry's jacket. "You mean-… You mean you still want to marry me?"

"I asked you, didn't I?" He stroked Draco's hair. "Besides, now that I have my memories back, I can tell you I don't like living without you. I love you, Draco."

Draco sneered through his tears and smirked, "forever?"

"Always." He leaned down, his lips brushing Draco's. "Always."

**=End=**

\

\

\

Reviews welcome!

I'm not dead! Sorry it's been so long since I published. I've been busy with school. I'm changing jobs (finally). And I had some health issues, but I'm okay now. Thank you for reading!

This is the second part to a story I published back when I joined in 2016. Man, it's been so long. I hope you enjoy this piece. I'm working on some other projects for the site like something for: The Night at the Museum, Teen Wolf, Hannibal, Star Wars, Once Upon a Time, and some others.

Thank you for reading and have a great day! (Also Happy Thanksgiving!)


End file.
